A Tested Trust
by TheNegaAsian
Summary: Lifelong sisters Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long have always had a sacred trust throughout their lives. Even when things went bad, they trusted only each other. But when Ruby and Yang, along with 20 other students, are forced to kill each other to the last man in a sick game ran by Ozpin. With blood being shed and trusts easily broken will these sisters make it? Hunger Games Based
1. Chapter 1: The Room

Chapter 1: The Room

**A/N: Hey guys and girls of the Internet, it's TheNegaAsian again. You're probably wondering "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be working on Shade of Gray?" Well, I am working on it, but this won't take time away from that. From the summary, you can tell this is based off Hunger Games, and it is. Since I don't have it planned like Shade of Gray, this will have longer updates. So…that's enough of me. Let's head to the story.**

Ruby Rose woke up in a dark room. Why was she there? She had not known. Her memory was fuzzy and her head hurt. She got up from the cold floor, noticing it was stark white in the darkness. As she got onto her feet, the lights in the room flashed on. She looked around the white room. It was slightly larger than the Team RWBY dorm with white panel walls and nothing in it. There also seemed to be no apparent doors or windows. She rubbed her cold arms and began to walk around.

"Yaaaannnnnggggg?! Yaaaaannnnggg?!" She called out to her sister, still walking slowly and cautiously around the room. "What is going on?" She asked herself, searching the room for answers. After what seemed like hours to Ruby, the young girl sat in one of the four corners of the room and began to cry into er red hood; her hope of finding her sister, or anyone in fact, gone.

Weiss Schnee was having the same problem. The heiress had woken up in another room exactly like Ruby's, however the lights were on when she awoke. She grunted in annoyance and scanned the room, finding nothing whatsoever. "Hello?" She asked, searching for something to respond, be it Human, Faunus, or Grimm. "Is anyone here? Ruby? Blake? Yang?" She fell to her knees and sat down. "Anybody?" Like her young partner, Weiss had sat against the wall and stared into the stark white emptiness, searching for a sign of any kind. Also wondering if this is was her final fate.

Blake Belladonna had woken up in a room that was the same as Weiss and Ruby's; the same lights, the same emptiness, the same questions. She walked around the room for a while, studying every detail of the room for a sign of a button or a lever hidden within the walls. "Yang? Weiss? Ruby? Can anyone hear me?" Blake vainly asked the emptiness, unaware that no one could hear wanting to stop her perseverance, Blake began to walk around, in search of something or someone to relieve her of her confusion.

Yang Xiao Long, like her other three teammates, had woken up in a white windowless and doorless room. Her first reaction to this: to break through the wall. She walked up to the wall closest to her, knocking on it to test it. She smirked and thought _With Ember Celica, this will be a piece of cake._ She stepped back from the wall and brought back her fist. She punched and kicked the wall several times, swearing and yelling at its unbreaking. She groaned in frustration and stared at her wrists, wondering why her attack made no change. Here, she finally noticed something. "Where's Ember Celica?" She demanded to know, seeing her usually weapons missing, making her almost powerless even with her fiery Semblance. She spent the rest of her time, unlike her teammates, trying to break through and escape her prison, at whatever cost.

Unaware to the 4 girls, there were 18 other rooms, just like theirs, with 18 other students from Beacon Academy. All of these students were weaponless, some almost powerless, even with their great abilities. They all spent their time trying to piece together, by themselves, why they were in a room with no memory of coming and what happened to their weapons. Also unaware to the teenagers, there was a camera recording each and every move. In another room, completely different than the rest, sat Professor Ozpin. With his cane in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, he watched the 22 monitors set in front of him in the dark room he sat in, watching the students and waiting for the right moment.

Meanwhile, Ruby had ceased her sobbing and had stood up once again. She rubbed her eyes as she walked around and scanned the room. She studied each panel and space, although it pained her to do such a boring thing. She reached for Crescent Rose behind her, but her usually weapon was not there. She turned in shock and searched for her special "baby."

She turned around miraculously and searched fervently. Then behind her, descending from the bright white ceiling, was a circular elevator. Once the elevator reached the floor, its glass door slid to the side, as if it were gesturing for Ruby to enter.

"What is going on here?" Ruby questioned as she cautiously stepped into the elevator, obviously not thinking of what could happen in the minutes to come. The other 21 students had stepped into the exact same elevator that had came into their respective room in the exact same spot Ruby's had. Each of the rose up from the room, unaware of the living nightmare that was about to come.

**A/N: Hey guys. We are gonna leave it at that cliffhanger. You guys probably hate me. However, I will pay up to it with the next chapter when I write it. This story was one of the anticipated stories that I have wanted to showcase to you people out there. Anyways, please rate, follow, favorite if you liked this chapter or flame me in the reviews. I love hearing from you guys, so please tell me what you think of this story so far. I'm heading out now, so…this was TheNegaAsian and I'll see you peeps later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Chapter 2: Day 1

**A/N: Hey ladies and gentlemen of the internet. It's TheNegaAsian back with another chapter of A Tested Trust. I like how people think this story's concept is actually pretty interesting, and I hope you guys like this. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter if you want to. Although, a warning for people who hate gore and stuff, there will be a slightly graphic scene later on in the chapter. And I do NOT own RWBY, though I wished I did or at least helped make it. I also do not own The Hunger Games, since this has similar elements to it.**

Ruby's elevator had brought her to a forest. A forest of different seasons, different climates, different inhabitants. She stood on a circular pad surrounded by a glass pane. Around her were her missing friends and classmates; all standing in a glass cylinder just like her. These cylinders were arranged into a half circle, the edge of the forests almost touching each cylinder. Ruby scanned her surroundings, having seen some of Team JNPR, but distance creating a barrier between them. She had also seen many others, such as Team CRDL, until she finally found her sister. Fortunately, she was in the cylinder to her right, very close by.

Ruby went up against the glass and banged her fist against it to attract her sister's attention. Yang looked to her left, her lilac eyes widening at her finding of her younger sister. They both called out each other's name, the glass trapping the sound within.

Then a new voice came out from a speaker on the elevator's ceiling. "Hello students. I am Professor Ozpin, as some of you already know. You have been chosen to take part in a special…experiment I have designed specifically for you chosen 22." He announced through the speakers. "This experiment will conduct how you react and take part in it. In this, you will be forced to kill one another. To the last person standing. And you will not be released until only one of you is left."

Yang's face darkened as she looked at her sister in the capsule beside her. Ruby had placed her hand over her mouth, shock nearly overcoming her. The brawler looked down in despair, talking under her breath, "I will protect Ruby. I don't care what this sick little game of Ozpin's says. I will never hurt her."

As everyone had their different reactions, be it benevolent, sad, or violent, a countdown began within each capsule. As the time ticked down, everyone had gotten in position to battle or evade in the clearing they were placed in. Several packages, at least 22 of them, held supplies, a student's weapon, and or Dust. These were placed across the clearing at random, some near students, some not. Every single student knew what they had to do, even if they didn't want to do it. As the glass slid away when the timer reached 5, several students were prepared to either attack one another or evade the violence. One student was seen running of his plate, but a harpoon was shot from somewhere unknown and killed him on the spot. Others knew now not to follow his example.

Once the timer hit zero, many of the students had run into the clearing. Ruby had to run to Yang, the two already having planned to work with one another. They ran as one into the clearing. As they ran, Sky Lark from Team CRDL had approached them, a knife in hand. He jabbed forward at Yang, who had dodged it and hooked a punch into his face. She grabbed his armed hand with great speed and held it in place as she brought her knee to his crotch, crushing his scrotum. Ruby came in to the encounter and kicked his arm that Yang has been holding, breaking the bone. He screamed in pain and released the weapon in his hand. Before it had even touched a blade of grass, Yang had grabbed the knife and plunged it deep within Sky's chest. Ruby gasped, prepared to yell at Yang, but now was not the time to argue. After Sky had died from the wound, the sisters ran into a part of the forest that resembled the Forever Fall, not before grabbing one package each.

For 2 miles straight, Ruby and Yang had run, never stopping once. Ruby, having her Semblance as Speed, and Yang, who had exceptional lungs from her many fights, had no trouble whatsoever with the run. Once they had stopped, Roby was panting slightly, scowling at Yang. "You know…You didn't have to kill Sky." She told her sister, a small pant in between words.

Yang's face hardened with anger. "Yes I did Ruby. If I didn't, he would have killed us or maybe even someone else, like Weiss or Blake or Jaune. Do you want that?" She questioned, anger reaching her last words.

"No, but we could have knocked him out or something else. We di-" Ruby spoke in a nervous and shy tone.

"Ruby!" Yang interjected, interrupting her younger sister. "We're not Beacon. We can't be thinking that people won't hurt us just because we know them. Whatever sick game Ozpin is playing with us, it turns people against each other. We just need to keep up with it and survive. And that means we need to kill when we need to, no matter who it is! This is what survival is." She stated, staring angrily at Ruby, who was looking down in shame. She shook her head and laid a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ruby. You just need to understand that we are going to have to do certain things to survive. Let's just look at the supplies and keep moving."

The two sisters sat on a fallen tree nearby. They each opened the white package that they had collected in the clearing. Within Ruby's was Pyrrha's sword/javelin/rife, Miló, and the shield, Akoúo, beneath it. Beside it was an empty water canteen and a few granola bars for rations. Ruby picked up Miló and weighed it in her hands. "I'm going to need to get used to this weight." Ruby reminded herself, changing the weapon into a javelin.

Within Yang's package was Gambol Shroud, Blake's katana/pistol/ribbon scythe. She picked up the weapon and smiled. "At least I know how to use this. All that time watching Blake practice was actually worth something." She remarked, slashing the air. The other objects in the container were the same as Ruby's, although a container of Dust sat in the corner of her package, which meant it wasn't enough to survive.

Ruby tore a part of her trademark cloak, which she didn't like, and tied it to the container. She took the other end and brought it diagonally across the package, tying it like she did before. She stepped back and looked at her makeshift backpack, nodding in approval. She slipped it on and moved around, getting her body used to the weight.

She tore off another strip from her cloak and handed it to Yang. "You should make a bag. It makes everything easier." She informed her older sister. The blonde nodded and follow Ruby's example. They held their weapons in hand and began to talk in a random direction. Ruby looked around and surveyed the area for the first time. The forest they were in was much like the Forever Fall Forest near Beacon. However, the falling leaves were orange instead of red. They continued to walk west, looking to the sun for direction.

After what seemed like hours of walking and silence with little breaks, the two sisters finally rested. Remnant's shattered moon was high in the sky, illuminating the night. Ruby and Yang had built their camp in the forest near a clearing, similar to where Jaune had fought the Ursa. Both of the sisters had collected branches within the forest for a fire.

Ruby returned with an armful of dead sticks while Yang returned with very little. The former looked at her sister confusingly, wondering why she had so little. Yang dropped the sticks and dusted her hands off. "A smaller fire won't track as much attention, Ruby. There is still a hunt going on, Sis."

"Oh." The young girl nodded in agreement and threw her sticks to the side.

The two girls sat around the small fire they made with Yang's Semblance flames, eating very little of their rations. They talked about old memories, trying to forget the day's events. The two were very aware of their surroundings; weapons nearby to be ready at a moment's notice. Ruby yawned cutely, making her sister smile.

She looked at her sister happily and pointed to a spot near the fire. "Get some sleep Ruby. I'll take first watch." Yang told her sister. Ruby nodded as she slowly began to lie down on the forest floor, using her bag as a pillow. Soon, the night was filled with her cute snoring. Yang smiled as she watched over her sister. Her face suddenly darkened as she looked to the future of what may happen in this sick, twisted game. She shook her head. _She has to survive this. Even if I die, she must go on without me. No matter what it takes, it's my job to make sure that happens_, Yang promised herself, turning her attention to the clearing and the forest beyond it.

Within minutes after, Yang heard a crack of a branch to her right. She picked up Gambol Shroud and put it into ribbon blade form, standing up as soon as her weapon was ready. She quickly scanned her environment for the enemy nearby. Then another branch cracked, much closer and louder than before. Yang quickly pinpointed the sound's location and launched the blade into the darkness.

The quick scream of pain was evident of an attacker to Yang. She smiled and pulled the blade back, hearing flash being torn. Smiling wickedly, she used the weapon's pistol and shot several times at the assailant, who appeared to be running. A tearing of flesh and a cry of pain pleased Yang as one bullet hit her target. She put the weapon into katana form and chased the unknown attacker deeper into the forest. Once she knew she was close enough, she threw the blade into the night. A much louder tear of a person's flesh was heard, followed by a gurgling sound, as if blood was filling their mouth as they screamed. She the silhouette of her target in the dark forest and charged at it. She jumped and raised her leg in a kick, knocking over her opponent and putting the blade less deep as they fell forward. She pulled it out and made the blade go into ribbon form. Yang sat on their back to pin them and held their head up. She placed the edge of the blade against the person's throat. "Big mistake on attacking me, junior." She slid the katana's edge across their throat; the warm blood spilling out as she did.

"Not let's see who you are." She sadistically announced to her dying assailant. She flipped over the body and was filled with great regret, sadness, and anger with herself.

She moved her hand up to her mouth to cover her mouth to stop vomit and a scream both. The person bleeding to death below her was a close friend of her sister, of her in fact. Below her was Jaune Arc. She placed his own hands against his throat to vainly stop the constant bleeding. Tears began to trail down her face as she did her best to keep him from dying. "I'm so sorry Jaune. I didn't mean it. I didn't know who you were. Please. Please forgive me." She cried out with a quivering voice, tears flowing down her face.

With blood still coming out at an alarming rate, Jaune slowly placed his hand on Yang's cheek, who was in fact sobbing now. He spat out as much blood as possible and prepared to speak through ripped vocal cords. "I…I…f-f-forgive y-y-you Yang. It's oka-" Jaune spoke with his dying breath. Yang began to sob harder and closed her eyes that looked beyond the starry night.

She hated herself for this and felt like she couldn't live with herself. _Remember Ruby. We must stay for her._ She reminded herself and wiped her eyes.

She was about to walk away from Jaune's body when she heard someone call out in the night. "Jaune! Jaune!" Pyrrha called out from somewhere in the forest.

"Jauney! Where are you?!" Nora called out next in her happy voice, still finding happiness in the worst times.

Ren yelled out next. "Arc! Come one man!" His voice was as serious as ever, but worry had crept in.

Yang looked back at Jaune's body and picked it up. Surprisingly, it was pretty heavy, even with his skinny build. She carried it deeper into the Forever Fall-like forest and placed it where no one would find it. She traced her steps back to the camp quietly and quickly, curling up into a ball as soon as she thought she was safe.

She looked at her little sister, who was still unaware of the chaos around her. _For Ruby. All to protect her. For Ruby._ She thought to herself and stared into the forest's seemingly infinite range, tears slowly rolling down her face. _For Ruby._

**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? That part where Jaune died almost made me bawl my eyes out when I wrote it. ANYWAYS, you guys know the drill if you did or did not like it. I gotta go guys, so peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

Chapter 3: First Encounter

**Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the Internet. Welcome to the third chapter to A Tested Trust. Whether you are reading this on your phone or computer, please enjoy. And if you want to, please favorite, follow, or review this story. Now, lights, camera, ACTION!**

"Yang! Yang!" The blonde beauty heard her sister call when she awoke in the morning. Her body was moving around, so Ruby was trying to shake her sister awake, as it seemed to Yang. She opened her eyes to see Ruby's worried face, tears almost falling.

"What's up Sis?" Yang asked her sister casually, as if nothing was wrong.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "What's up? What's up?! Yang, you're covered in blood! Are you alright?!" The brunette demanded.

Yang looked at her sister puzzlingly, confused at what she was saying. Then she looked down at her body. As Ruby said, she was covered in blood. Her yellow shirt and brown jacket were caked with dried blood of the late Jaune Arc, which was information unbeknownst to Ruby. She got up from the ground and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I'm fine, Ruby. This isn't my blood." She innocently stated.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her sister and slowly stepped back. "Then, whose is it?" Her eyes widened again, seeing the truth of another person's death by Yang. She walked backwards more quickly this time, backing against a tree. She threw her arms at Yang. "What happened Yang?! Who did you kill?"

Yang never let her lilac eyes meet Ruby's after that question. Ruby sighed and grunted in frustration at her sister. She turned around and started walking, completely forgetting to grab her supplies and weapon before heading into the dangerous forest.

Yang finally brought herself to the real world again and chased after her sister, grabbing their bags and weapons. "Ruby, wait." She said to try and calm her sister down.

The elder sister followed behind the other, an everlasting silence between them. Ruby ignored Yang's call to her, frustrating the blonde very much. They walked for what seemed like hours, without any opposition from either Grimm or Hunters. Once they reached another section of the forest, Yang had enough of the silence. "Ruby! I've had enough of your silent treatment! Talk to me." She demanded her sister to do. 

Ruby stopped her walking, slowly turning her head at her sister. "I would, but I don't know if I can trust you anymore." She stated, turning back forward. "Now let's keep moving."

Yang ran up to her sister so she was beside her sister and yanked her arm, turning her towards the brawler. "Why don't you trust me?" She questioned in a shaking voice, hurt from what Ruby had said. "We've always trusted each other. Even when Mom and Dad were fighting, we stuck together. We're sisters. So why aren't you now?" She demanded.

Ruby's eyes teared up as Yang spoke to her. She looked up at her sister, a single tear running down her cheek. "Because I don't even know if you're going to protect me! I feel like your gonna kill me!" She admitted. Yang felt heartbroken. She did what she did to protect Ruby, to keep her safe; however, it only brought the two sisters against each other. "Ruby-." Yang spoke before the brunette started talking.

"All you've done since we've came here is kill. You killed Sky without even a second thought. And- and Yang. I found Jaune's body. You were sleeping, and I went to go to the bathroom in the woods and I found blood. I followed it all the way to Jaune's body. I thought that someone else had done it, but deep down I knew you did it. After that, I felt as if you would snap and kill me, like you did with Jaune. I thought that you would protect everyone; all our friends, like Jaune. I was wrong." She spoke out to her sister, tears streaming down her face as her voice stayed strong.

Yang dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry." She said, a sob coming out. "I didn't mean to do any of this. All I wanted to do was protect you, no matter what. I will never forgive myself for what I did to Jaune you know that. But you need to get through this. I've lived a good enough life, but y-you're so young. You n-n-need to make it through." She finished, tears pouring down her face at a fast rate.

Ruby ran up to her sister and embraced her tightly. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry for being so mean to you."

Yang hugged her sister tightly and spoke back softly. "It's alright." She grabbed Ruby's shoulders and pushed her back gently so they were facing each other. "I now promise that I won't kill anyone for now on. Killing is a last resort, okay?" Ruby nodded and the two sisters hugged again. Then a clap sounded behind them, right on the edge of the tree line. Then another, and another, like a sarcastic applause.

"Well, how cute is that." A familiar bully's voice remarked. "I hate to break up this sisterly bonding, but," Cardin walked out from the tree line, Ember Celica attached to his wrists, "I don't like being in this place. So, I have to kill both of you."

The two girls jumped back, quickly grabbing their weapons. As they did, Russel Thrush and Dove Bronzewing came out from the tree line carrying varying weapons and charged at the two girls.

Ruby picked up Miló and quickly switched it to spear form. She spun it around as if it were Crimson Rose and swiped at Russel's head. He dodged it, but the edge of the spearhead had cut his cheek. He felt the injury, then glared at Ruby. "You little bitch!" He interjected, swinging Jaune's sword high at her head. The brunette blocked it with the staff part of the spear. She pushed his arm down to where he couldn't hit her with the blade and slammed the butt of the spear into his head. He went limp immediately. Ruby picked up her fallen friend's sword and held it. _I need to save this._ She told herself.

Meanwhile, Yang was fighting Dove Bronzewing nearby. She swung her weapon as expertly as its true owner, slicing Dove in many places. As she did, she had her own inner conflict. _I need to kill him, but if I do, Ruby's gonna flip out again. But what if Dove comes back and tries to kill Ruby or me. I can't let that happen._ She finally agreed with herself. She blocked a hit from Velvet Scarletina's Dust Knives, which also acted as wands when put together, and stabbed Dove in the stomach. She pulled out the sword and transformed the weapon into its pistol form. She aimed the firearm at the bleeding Dove and fired.

Ruby turned around when she heard the gunshot. She looked at her sister, seeing smoke rising from Blake's pistol, which was aimed forward and Dove Bronzewing on the floor with blood pooling under him. _Yang! Why?! _She screamed inwardly. _Goddammit!_ She would have said this out loud, though Cardin would use that against the two sisters.

Cardin walked out from where he was watching, clapping sarcastically. "Wow. That was amazing." He lied. "You killed 2 of my best friends and knocked out the other one." Cardin continued as anger entered his voice. "Now you die!" The brown haired teen pumped his wrists, releasing Ember Celica. He jabbed his right arm in Yang's direction, firing the shotgun shell. The blonde backhand sprung and fired back with the pistol.

Ruby stayed back, letting Yang shoot at Cardin. She held Miló in its rifle form however, though she did not shoot it. Finally, Cardin hit Yang in the shoulder with a single pellet, which forced Ruby to intervene. She aimed with great precision and was able to shoot one of the Shot Gauntlets. The bullet tore through the weapon and Cardin's wrist as well. He screamed in pain and turned to Ruby. He used the remaining of the two and released a wall of Ember's bullets.

With her Semblance, Ruby was able to quickly dodge the bullets and returned fire, taking out the other gauntlet. Unaware to the young girl, this annoyed Yang very much. She was looking forward to using her old weapons, however Ruby's shooting had destroyed that chance. _I'm going to have a talk with her._ She promised herself, glaring at Ruby. Anyways, Yang returned back to the fight, swinging around Gambol Shroud's ribbon blade. She flung it at Cardin's face, anxious to kill the bully. Ruby quickly noticed this and shot the blade to put it off course. This caused the blade to angle and slice Cardin's face diagonally. He fell to his knees and held his face in pain, slowly crawling away.

Yang, who slipping into her sadistic nature once again, slowly began to walk towards Jaune's ex-tormenter, Gambol in katana form now. She raised the blade to start the finishing blow on Cardin, but she was tackled to the floor before she could. The brawler flung her arms at the person who tackled her, but the person barely noticed as they held Yang down. Finally opening her eyes, she saw Ruby Rose holding her down. "RUBY! What are you doing?!" She demanded as she tried to escape her sister's grip.

Ruby stayed quiet no matter what Yang yelled at her. She looked over her shoulder to see Cardin begin to stand up and run away, a trail of blood the only way to track him. Once the boy was gone, Ruby let go of Yang. The latter searched the area for her target, but he was long gone.

She marched back to her little sister and grabbed her by the hood violently, surprising Ruby. "Where is he?" She questioned in a deadly serious tone. She pulled out her weapon and placed it near Ruby's head. "Where. Is. He?" She repeated.

Ruby began to tear up again, pushing her sister off very hard. "You wanna kill him?! Go ahead!" She spat at her old sister. "There's a trail of blood right there! Follow it and go kill him! I'm gonna go the other way, so I don't have to see you again." She screamed.

Yang was about to pounce on Ruby, but she didn't when she heard the last sentence; the last words bringing her back to normal. "What?" She innocently asked, very confused. "Why?" She took a step towards Ruby. The young girl stepped away from her sister. "Ruby?"

Ruby fell to her knees. "I don't even know who you are anymore. Just go and kill Cardin. That seems like all you want to do, not protect me like you said you were." The girl picked up her supplies and weapon, walking away from her older sister. Before she disappeared in the tree line, she turned around to Yang. "Don't follow me." Ruby ordered. Then she took a step forward and she was gone.

**How was that guys? Hopefully good, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though it was dark as hell. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, favorite, follow, and/or review if you want. I want to hear what you guys have to say about this story. Now, it's time for me to go. I will see you guys later. Peace (^-^)/"**


End file.
